Ai kotoba
by Sawahii
Summary: 'Maybe I should at least save his work and turn off his laptop for him.' She wondered as the laptop hummed. She reached over and waved the mouse, squinting at the white bright light of the screen as it lit up from sleep mode. DeruMegu


**Ai kotoba**

Dell Honne was a meticulous person.

Despite his cold exterior and the scowl that he maintained with diligence.

Despite his scraggy appearance and his unkempt hair – which ought to be trimmed really - tied into a messy ponytail.

Gumi would even go so far as to call him a perfectionist.

His work ethic was impeccable and though his room (it really should just be called his office though) was in a nuclear state of disarray, he was always organised to the dot. The report that he wrote last Friday? To the left, bottom shelf, under the mountain of paper scraps. A receipt from the convenience store from Tuesday? Bedside table, under the box of cigarettes – which was empty of course.

But it was no surprise to her that when she entered the office that Dell Honne was asleep. She rarely even bothered to knock on his door anymore. Either she was met the sound of furious fingers tapping away at the laptop keyboard or with the whirring of the machine, absentmindedly left on as its owner slouched uncomfortably in his chair and snoozed.

Shutting the door behind her with a quiet click, she slowly and carefully hop-scotched among the clutter, making her way to the work desk.

Gumi stared at the sleeping face of the young man, taking note of the grey-white stubble that was starting to form on his chin and let out a small giggle. A pair of glasses was set neatly folded beside him, curious, the Vocaloid put them on and soon found herself feeling slightly dizzy from the blurry vision. She was surprised how Dell could still see _anything_ without them. She set them down again on the desk, careful not to awaken him.

'Hmm,' she mused to herself, and spotted one of his jackets nearby, which she decided to drape over his sleeping form. 'Maybe I should at least save his work and turn off his laptop for him.' She wondered as the laptop hummed. She reached over and waved the mouse, squinting at the white bright light of the screen as it lit up from sleep mode.

**PASSWORD:**

Gumi tilted her head in question.

She really had no idea what it would be. Not even how many letters it had, nothing.

Hesitant fingers posed over the keyboard for a short moment before giving it a try.

_Dell_

His favourite brand, which also happened to share the same name as him.

**Incorrect password.**

She tapped her chin in thought. There weren't any password hints, well of course that was to be expected, because why would Dell put a hint question there if he already knew the password himself? He obviously wasn't the type that wanted people nosing about his business.

_Haku_ - He did have a slight sister-complex after all.

**Incorrect password.**

_Cigarettes_

**Incorrect password.**

Or maybe even his favourite brand of them? Denied.

She keyed in the numbers for his birthday first, but with negative results again. Not that she expected him to use something that he classified so trivial in the first place.

Gumi wrinkled her eyebrows together in frustration at the machine as the text cursor blinked tauntingly at her.

Annoying, troublesome, idiotic. His favourite words. Maybe even some swear words. His favourite colour. Favourite song. Lyrics from said song. Favourite band. Favourite composer. Favourite food. Dishes he disliked.

She ran a hand through her green locks in exasperation, twirling it around her finger before tucking her long bangs behind her ear and heaving a long sigh. It wasn't even about shutting down the stupid machine by now.

She pursed her lips in annoyance and placed her fingers on the daunting keyboard again, typing in a random combination of words, numbers and symbols, getting more and more desperate with each denial.

**Welcome, Dell Honne.** It said on the screen while it loaded.

Gumi blinked, staring at the monitor. The password…

Her eyes glazed over blankly for a couple of moments processing it all.

Heat rose up to her face instantly.

She was greatly relieved by the fact that Dell hadn't awoken in the middle of it all. Not even bearing to think any further down that train of thought, her face reddened even more. Without another thought towards the laptop, which whirred noisily in protest of not being switched off, the door clicked shut behind her.

The light illuminating the screen of the computer blacked out again and crimson eyes cracked open in amusement and he allowed a smug smirk crawl on his tired features as he typed in the password again.

_Gumi_

* * *

><p>I just can't pick any other title more weeaboo-ish, whoopsies... It's a pun on "合言葉" which means "password" but instead, the first character is replaced with the word for "love" thus "愛言葉" as in "love words" - cheesy I know... *shot* XD<p>

So yeah, Dell planned it all along, _perfectly_, might he add.

Uhm... So this kind of happened while my Internet was cut off for a good while last night... And I know I've been inactive in writing for a good long while - if I have any grammatical errors or the like, please tell me! owo;;


End file.
